Suavidad
by Harumaki03
Summary: Porque el roce de su piel era más suave de lo que llego a imaginar. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #26: Piel.


**"Suavidad"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque el roce de su piel era más suave de lo que llego a imaginar.

 **Nota:** Ya falta menos. Esto tiene un tinte agridulce, caray. Esto es para **LuFFy** : procuraré no olvidarme de escribir de ellos o **InoSara** , lo prometo :). Gente, de verdad, gracias por aguantar todo un casi mes de esto.

 **Prompt #26:** _Piel_.

 **-/-/-**

Extendió su mano y rozó con la punta de los dedos la piel de la espalda al descubierto gracias a la blusa de tirantes que tenía.

Para sí resultaba un tanto irónico e incluso ridículo, pero era algo que secretamente disfrutaba mucho. Era como si el efecto sanador de la piel femenina al ser meramente rozada por sus dedos hiciese efecto en sí, sin necesidad alguna de morder.

—Me estás haciendo cosquillas —murmuró ella, acostada boca abajo, apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos ya que tenía un libro entre sus manos.

—Hmm —Sasuke ignoró su comentario y siguió en lo suyo, mientras seguía divagando en sus pensamientos. Su mano se deslizó hasta el hombro y luego fue haciendo dibujos a lo largo de su brazo derecho.

Las marcas eran menos notables que antes pero aún podía percibirse de forma ligera la carne lastimada y algo hundida. Había pasado de ver a Karin como un _as_ de salvación a ser simplemente alguien que podía ayudarlo a encontrar redención.

—No me concentro... —Karin volvió su mirada rojiza hacia él, tratando de contener el estremecimiento que le provocaban sus dedos en sus marcas.

—Fácil —el Uchiha se apoyo en su codo derecho y estiro su brazo izquierdo, quitándole el libro de las manos—. Listo —dijo con sencillez, mientras sus negros ojos parecían querer atravesarla.

Karin se dejó caer completamente sobre el _futón_ , suspirando. Sabía que aunque quisiera, él no le permitiría concentrarse, no cuando se encontraba practicando su hobby favorito con ella.

Tocarla.

—Eres extraño, Sasuke —apoyo su barbilla entre sus brazos cruzados bajo su rostro —quién pensaría que tienes una fijación con tocar —añadió con cierta ironía provocándole el soltar una pequeña carcajada seca.

—Mira quien habla —la mano de Sasuke se deslizo hasta la cintura de ella y acarició con sus manos la piel que fue descubriendo allí.

Podía sentirla temblar levemente; el conjunto de la voz baja de Sasuke, sus manos tocarla suavemente, incluso su mirada le provocaban un estremecimiento de placer que podía controlar a duras penas.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sasuke la puso boca arriba y busco su roja mirada desde su altura.

Podía no decirlo y apenas demostrarlo pero las manos callosas, los dedos que dibujaban con delicadeza las cicatrices en su piel, la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos en su espina dorsal, todo gritaba cuán delicado podía ser sin necesidad de decir media palabra.

La pelirroja ahogó un jadeo cuando él se puso a horcajadas sobre sí y sintió los labios masculinos sobre el latido de su corazón.

Y pensar que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle todos sus latidos. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de él.

—Todo está bien... —susurró, depositando un beso en la sien masculina. Lo sintió estremecerse cuando sus manos se deslizaron desde el cuello masculino hasta el bordillo de su camiseta.

E iba a estar mejor a continuación.

 **-/-/-**

Clavó sus uñas con una fuerza mínima en el abdomen masculino, provocando un enrojecimiento inmediato en la piel marcada.

Se inclinó y depositó un beso justo en una cicatriz que tenía en el costado izquierdo, siguió besando con cariño las otras pequeñas marcas que seguía notando; y sin previo aviso, deposito un beso en donde empezaba el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo.

El torso definido del Uchiha estaba lleno de diversas marcas que sabían a amargura pero que por ese instante podía convertir en algo placentero al solo rozarlas. Increíblemente a pesar de las cicatrices, la piel de Sasuke se sabía a seda bajo su toque.

Sasuke la tomó por el cabello y la alzó hasta su rostro buscando los labios que podían hacerle olvidar cuán manchado estaba por sus pecados pasados.

Sus manos se entrelazaron y Sasuke besó brevemente sus nudillos.

Entre ambos no eran necesarias las largas conversaciones o juegos de palabras para poder empezar a tocar, ni siquiera existía aviso alguno, solo era necesario querer tocar la piel del otro para que el fuego se propagase entre ambos.

La primera vez que tocó la piel femenina quedo extasiado. Había esperado la rugosidad que percibía en sí mismo, pero se había sorprendido porque el roce fue mucho mas suave y delicado de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar.

A medida de que fue dejándose llevar por el deseo incontrolable por ella descubrió que su machacada piel solo se hacía más entrañable en sus dedos. Karin solía decirle que era algo mutuo, que su piel también tenía una especie de _nosabíaexactamentequé_ que le hacía sentir como seda bajo sus dedos.

Él podía fundirse bajo el toque de esos dedos. Porque era como sentirse vivo, como si naciera de nuevo bajo sus manos.

Porque más que la suavidad de su roce, era el reflejo de sus sentimientos en la acción lo que le hacía sentirse realmente mimado.

 **—Fin—**

El personaje aquí presente escribió esto medio dormida, así que disculpen el posible disparate, jaja. Ah~ tengo un terrible dolor de cuello y he tenido unos días bastante agitadores en casa y el trabajo, pero estoy logrando salir a flote, ¡yes sir!

Quería escribir algo bien cursi, así tipo unicornios multicolores vomitando corazones de chocolate en pleno San Valentín, pero creo que no me salio _(?)._ Ya los próximos 3 temas que quedan trataré de hacerlos más decentes _(?)._ Espero que esto de algún modo les guste, jaja, un gran abrazo.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
